


Jazz Skywalker

by raisedbymoogles



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Star Wars Day, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/pseuds/raisedbymoogles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who let Jazz at the humans' sci-fi movie collection?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jazz Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this aaaaaaages ago, just re-found it. Reposting here for the occasion. (Check the date. ;) )

"Primus below, what is that idiot doing?"

Optimus Prime, about to pass by the common room, paused to digest Prowl's words. The tactician was standing in the entryway, frowning, though the relaxed set of his doors told the Prime that Prowl was nowhere near as irritated as he let on. Deciding it was safe to indulge his curiosity, Optimus walked back and looked over Prowl's shoulder.

Jazz stood in the middle of the floor, surrounded by Autobots, posing with a long PVC pipe in his hands. "Excitement; adventure?" he posited. " _Slag yeah_ a Jedi craves these things. Vwoosh!" He swung the pipe about, making lightsaber noises to the delight of his audience.

"At least morale is high," Prime murmured.

Prowl's mouth twitched in an almost-smile. "So today he's a Jedi. I wonder what he'll be tomorrow."

Jazz whirled with a manic grin and threatened them both with his 'lightsaber.' "Le gasp! It's my mortal enemy, Darth Prowl!"

"Always two, there are," Spike opined from the back. "A master and an apprentice."

"So which one is the master, and which one the apprentice?" wondered Trailbreaker.

Prime and Prowl glanced at each other; Prime tried to muffle a snicker and failed miserably. Prowl shook his head in mild despair. "Come on," he grumped, grabbing Jazz's arm and tugging him away. "You've got some Jedi paperwork to take care of."

Jazz's voice floated back to them, echoing dramatically off the Ark's walls. "May the Fourth be with yoouuuu!"


End file.
